Fun at Iceplex
by Lost Memories 414
Summary: Funny story I thought of when I was at a birthday party which was actually AT Iceplex.Enjoy!


-1** Fun at "Iceplex"**

Disclaimer: I don't, nor will I ever, own Naruto.

Characters: Team 7, Gaara, Hinata, Ron, and Liz.

--- Ron, Gaara, Liz, Hinata, and team7 were all down at the local Ice Skating rink, and were currently trying to get their skates.---

" Okay, we all have our tickets, so lets go get our skates." Master Kakashi said. "Which would be where exactly?" everyone said in unison, expect for Liz. "wait, you guys have never been Ice-skating have you?" "Nope." everyone said in unison, _again. _"Well, the place where you get your skates is over there, and you guys will probably need some help." " Okay sir, what is your shoe size?" "Do sandals even have shoe sizes?" asked Gaara. "Yeah… I'll just get you a size 8. Hey mighty guy!" "Yes?""We need a size 8!" "Okay, coming right up!" (puts skates on table) "guy-gu-Gu-Guy- Sensei???!!!! Said Liz. "Yeah….. I guess I never told you guys, but to show off my youthfully youthful youthfulness, I work here at Iceplex."

- o.O -

" Hey gay-sensei!, stop talking and start working!" "Man, I told you not to call me that! I am totally leaving this house! Youthfully!" "And stop saying you-, wait, where'd he go?" Guy-sensei just left sir, can you get our skates? Asked Hinata. "Sure, what's your size?"

-----20 minutes later-----

"Okay, lets go out to the rink! Kakashi said.

-(Everyone steps in)-

"How are you supposed to skate on this?" "I think I can Gaara! Too fast! TOO FAST!!! SLAM!!!!!" Naruto said. Sasuke mutters…. "Klutz…." " I thought the skates had 2 bars on the outside, not one in the middle!" Ron said. "Ha ha, no Ron, even though this looks hard, I bet I can do this…. " Kakashi said. Kch…… Slip! (Kakashi falls), Yeah, I think I'll just go sit on the sidelines and read makeout-, um…. The dictionary!" "Come on guys, this is easy!" Liz said. "Yeah, it is!" Said Naruto, while walking on the ceiling. "What the- (Hinata rubs eyes) Please don't be on ceiling, please don't be on the ceiling! -opens eyes- Aaaahhh!!! The ice is LAVA!!!!! Aaaahhh!!!! Go away! Go AWAY!!!! (Rubs eyes) Pheww…. I need to lay off the white stuff that's not sugar or cheez-its….." "Hey Sasuke! Sasuke-kun, lets skate together! (Sakura said.) "Yeah…. No thanks….. " "Okay…. -inner Sakura- You say that, but I'll get you to skate with me!-" "Gah! Stupid ICE!!!! (pulls out sand) ha ha! I will KILL you Ice!!!! DIE DIE DIE!!!!!!" "Gaara! The ice is only like two feet thick…." Liz said. "Ooohhh…." "Hey Naruto, can you use your shadow clone jutsu to help everyone skate?" Liz asked. "Sure! _Shadow clone jutsu!_ (clones appear) "Lets go! Tye clones said. "Hey Hinata! Do you need some help? The real Naruto said. "Huh huh… Sure Naruto…." "See (grabs Hinata's hand.) You just have to balance yourself-" "Aaahhh! Naruto-kun!, I just cant- Aaaahhh! (leaves rink) " Wait, Hinata! What's wrong?" "Oh Naruto, I just feel so special when im around you….." "What, do you like me or somethin?" "O- uhhh!!!! (Runs out of building) "Wait Hinata!"

**- Meanwhile -**

"Okay everyone, did the clones help you?" Liz asked. "Yes." Everyone siad in unison. "Yep, this was actually pretty fun!" Sasuke said.

-o.O-

(Liz and Sakura sweat drop) "F-F-F- Fun!!!????" Ron said. "Sasuke said Fun! The apocalypse!!!! Aaaahhh! (Skates madly around) Aaaahhh!…." "Ron stop, then again, it is weird that Sasuke showed emotion …… GAH! The other apocalypse!" Liz said.

' I have said this really strong urge to kill someone…. So I'm just going to leave the rink…." Gaara said. "Okay……. Ron said.

**- All skaters, please leave the rink, there will be a hockey game in 10 minutes-**

"Lets go sit with Kakashi-sensei". Liz said. (sits down on benches) "Hey. Where's Hinata and Naruto? Sakura asked. "They went off somewhere together….." Sasuke said. "Makeout!" Ron screamed. "Yeah…. So, what do we do know?" Liz asked. "I guess we can just watch the hockey game…." Kakashi said.

---------------Sasuke's inner thoughts---------------

Why are those players acted so odd? Hmm… wait! Oh no! There-

"Sound Ninja!!!!" Sakura said.

- Above voice, -Orichamaru-

"So you have finally found it out? You puny little leaf villagers!!!! Prepare to DIE!!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---End of Chapter 1---

More chapters coming soon! Please review!!!


End file.
